Simulations
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: You sit there, back pressed against the door, listening to the newly arrived Sato and Yuui, and wonder about what had happened three days ago. [One-shot].


**[Simulations]**

 **Disclaimer: GoldenPiggy does not own Danganronpa in any way, shape, or form. Unfortunately. I do, however, own every single character used in the making of this story.**

 **Summary:** You sit there, back pressed against the door, listening to the newly arrived Sato and Yuui, and wonder about what had happened three days ago. [One-shot]

* * *

The day had actually started off pretty great; Annie was sick, and stuck in her room; Idate had finally gotten over the fact that Mitoi was gone, and Sato and Yuui were wherever they went in their free time, meaning that for once it was peaceful in the apartment complex.

Of course, that left you, Ginsei, Ruuna, Matsumi, and Ukuno in the lunchroom. Cana was there too, but her sitting in a corner muttering to a portrait of abstract art sent shivers down your spine. It was much easier to ignore her.

Matsumi wasn't really eating as much as she was building what looked like a model of the Eiffel Tower out of carrot sticks. Ginsei was next to her, and from what little of the conversation you heard, it sounded like he was gossiping about what he was sure was happening in the Exercise Room.

Ruuna had challenged Ukuno to another race, to which the Ultimate Tailor was losing horribly. It was pretty silly, no one had beaten the sprinter before, yet Ukuno continued to accept Ruuna's challenges. Maybe it was their way of trying to keep a sense of normality.

You sit up from the table you had been occupying, grabbing the blank-screened ElectroID that had been carelessly resting near your food. After moving your tray to the sink, you walk out, content that the tensions from the previous day had lessened. You pass up Daideka and Issu who are surprisingly getting along. They were talking animatedly, giggling and smiling and occasionally one of the two would make a face of mock-disgust. It was strange- the two had always brought an air of animosity whenever they were in the same room; why were they acting all buddy-buddy now? Granted, Daideka was a therapist, so if anyone knew how to get along with others it would be her.

Nevertheless, the two were getting along and you were starting to feel uncomfortable. Quickly, you turn from your previous destination of the Theater and head to the apartments.

* * *

Once there, you realize how illogical your decision was. There was absolutely nothing to do in the apartments except to sleep. The thrice-be-damned bi-colored bear had made it very clear that no one was to try and sneak food up into the apartments, lest something unfortunate happen to them.

Well, you were already here anyways, might as well get some possibly unneeded rest. You turn the handle after scanning in your ElectroID, and after taking precautions and locking it, (because even if things are going smoothly for now, two murders had still happened) plop down onto the bed in the center of the room.

There are a lot of things to think about, now that you've got a moment to yourself. Like the first trial, and the horrific death scene that had greeted everyone an hour before it. The Short-Story Writer, Tomodaka Ruzichi, who had kept everyone distracted by the fact that they were trapped by reading stories of his own creation just before Nighttime, had died at the hands of Yumika Mitoi, the Ultimate Escape Artist.

Idate, who had been the first to befriend the charismatic escapee, had been crushed when he learned that Mitoi had killed Ruzichi in such a gruesome manner. Mitoi, amazingly, hadn't even flinched when he was found guilty. He hadn't tried to defend himself, nor did he give any reason as to why he killed him. Instead, Mitoi had laughed; he spoke of how his ultimate freedom would come in its greatest form: death. He was locked in a tank, and had slowly drowned to death.

It was easily seen that afterward everyone had felt empty. The Eastern portion of the Complex was open the next day. Buruki had spent all day in the newly-opened Exercise Room. It was two days later that Monokuma had come up with a new motive. One that quickly had the Ultimate Boxer destroy Zaramu, the Ultimate Software Developer.

The second trial went notably harder now that their opponent was actually intelligent and not looking for ways to achieve ultimate freedom. The Boxer had, after knocking Zaramu unconscious in the computer lab, gagged and tied him, and threw him into the Indoor Pool in the Center Complex. Of course, this had been done at night, and come morning all there was was a floating body; the only evidence of his previous state being faint red marks around his arms and the fact that, amazingly, his mouth had no water on it. Buruki was executed after that.

Now here, on the second day after the second trial, the first being spent exploring the newly opened Western Complex, you lay, staring up at the ceiling, wondering, 'What if something had gone different' or 'Why couldn't he have just worked on whatever he was doing in the morning!?'. These were the thoughts you normally wouldn't have allowed yourself to think; you were a lawyer, you looked at facts and evidence. At the same time though, you were still human...

You hadn't realized you were drifting before it was too late, and you were too far into sleep's grasp to escape.

* * *

You're awoken by the sound of crumpling paper, swiftly getting out of bed to pick up the new mysterious note:

 _I need your help. I think I have something for my latest scoop, but I need you to come down to the Western Complex to help me out with it. You're a lawyer; you can proofread it for me, right? I'll be waiting in the Library._

There was no signature, and the note could easily be read as either Ginsei or Sato needing help, but this looked a little too messy to be their handwriting. Unfortunately, nothing was really registering at this point; lack of sleep had taken its toll on you.

Quickly, you grab at the nightstand next to your bed and pocket your ElectroID before exiting and closing the door behind you. It's when you're about halfway there, just passing the Auditorium, that you feel something isn't right. However, you've already made it this far, nothing's happened, it shouldn't really matter. What mattered was hurrying up and getting whatever whoever wanted done with so you could get back to sleep.

Never once you thought about why the note was sent at night and not during the day.

It didn't matter anyways.

You continued your trek through the hallways, finally reaching the Library. You slowly open the old, creaky door, not wanting to wake anyone up. Its only after you walk in and close the door behind you that you realize how pointless opening it slowly was. Everyone was sleeping in the Center Complex; no one except the person you were meeting should be near here.

"Tamada."

You know that voice, but you can't put a name to it. You spin on your feet to the direction the words were spoken from. There, in an armchair turned away from you, was a figure; the person who had called you here.

"What do you want..? No, wait. First, who are you?" You manage out somewhat harshly, a yawn accompanying your words.

The figure move to get up out of the armchair, however, you can't make them out. You feel a light breeze as they brush past you. The lights were off, and the only source of light was a candle sitting on a table filled with newspaper.

"Well," the person, behind you now, stated. "I'm insulted ya'know. C'mon, you can tell who I am can't yah? No? Still too tired to guess? What a shame. Idate. Helloooooo? Tamada, yah there? It's me, Moridachi Idate!"

Now, you can make a connection to the voice. His height is the same, his brown eyes are now filled with happiness instead of loss, and his smile is just where it should be. One thing, you notice, is different. A sense of foreboding overcomes you as you make out a Hazmat suit instead of Idate's signature jersey and shorts.

You look back into the eyes of the Ultimate Card Collecter, and what you had previously taken for a kind smile and happiness have transformed into a grin and a malicious glint. Your mind, now and finally awake, takes note of your situation.

You've come alone, into an area far enough from the Center Complex that no one would awake from any noise, for absolutely no reason except for the fact that a note, sent in the middle of the night with no signature, told you to come here. It takes great resistance to stop from hitting yourself for being such an idiot.

"What do you want?" Your voice sounds stronger, no traces of grogginess in it.

Idate's grin grows larger, he is positioned in front of the door, his hand on the handle, as he says, "It's nothing personal really. I just need help with something. You see, I have this friend, he was a great guy, and he told me in his last moments of life how true freedom could be acquired. Now, you see, I can't acquire this freedom by myself- that wouldn't make it freedom, that would just be me sending myself someplace different.

"This brings us to the reason why you're here, Tamada. You see, since everyone is so adamant on _not_ killing each other anymore, I have to kill someone and escape this place. I'll escape either way; into the world or into the afterlife with you and Mitoi." He quickly put on the mask portion of the Hazmat suit before he yelled, " _That's why I ask you to_ _ **burn**_ _for me!_ "

It happened so fast that if you had blinked you would've missed it. He had opened, locked, and slammed the olden oak door in a matter of seconds. You were unnaturally stunned for a moment.

That moment was all it took for everything to go up in flames.

There are three things a person needs to made a fire: Something combustible, oxygen, and a source of heat.

The candle that had been knocked down from the aftershock of the door was a source of heat; the newspapers under it that were now burning were flammable; the breeze you had felt earlier hadn't been natural, it was from the fan that was now circulation the air around the library; and the strange wet substance you hadn't noticed before that was all over the floor and bookshelves wasn't water. It was kerosene.

It was because of that one moment of hesitation that you found yourself withering on the floor as flames licked the sides of your body. The smell of burning fuel and paper, along with the stench of incinerated flesh was over powering, and even though the pain is unbearable, you find yourself wanting to empty the already empty contents of your stomach.

* * *

It was because of that moment of hesitation that you found yourself waking in a white space.

There was no true sense of gravity, only the black dots up ahead. You pushed yourself forward, and found yourself looking up at the roof of something. There was no more white; only the clear casing of… something.

There were people looking over you too; people in lab coats, but more importantly, four people who should've been dead.

Mitoi's dark hair hung over you as he grinned.

"I told you the Ultimate Freedom was death."

* * *

 **[Author's Note]:** Sooo... How do I explain this...? Well, in all honesty, I'm supposed to be working on my English Homework. I instead found myself writing a story while listening to music. I'll leave what happened at the end for you to interpret. I haven't actually proof-read this in any way. Life is nice. Tidbit of information for those who want to know: the method used to burn the library was a method based off of James Patterson's Alert [Which I own a copy of; good book it is]. I'll send you off now, but not before I request that you review and tell me how I did. Writing in Second Person after such a long time is _hard_. Also, this is probably going to stay a one-shot.

 **[All these characters and their respective talents are byproducts of GoldenPiggy's imagination.]**

That being said, Here is the list for all the mentioned (and maybe unmentioned if I forgot someone) cast.

You (Tamade), Ultimate Lawyer. Sato, Ultimate Journalist. Ginsei, Ultimate Gossip. Ruzichi, Ultimate Short-Story Writer. Mitoi, Ultimate Escape Artist. Ukuno, Ultimate Tailor. Idate, Ultimate Card Collector. Zaramu, Ultimate Software Developer. Yuui, Ultimate Racecar Driver. Annie, Ultimate Information Specialist. Cana, Ultimate Artist. Matsumi, Ultimate Arcitech. Issu, Ultimate Survivalist. Buruki, Ultimate Boxer. Ruuna, Ultimate Sprinter. Daideka, Ultimate Terapist.

Last names have yet to be decided. (Save Tomodaka Ruzichi, Moridachi Idate and Yumika Mitoi.)

Goodbye.


End file.
